For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-056745 discloses a vehicle lamp including an optical unit configured to switch between a low beam and a high beam and irradiate the beams. In this case, the optical unit includes an optical element as a movable shade to implement the switching between the low beam and the high beam, and a solenoid that drives the optical element. In addition, the vehicle lamp includes a driving circuit that receives a voltage from an in-vehicle battery (DC power supply) and applies a driving voltage to the solenoid in the optical unit.